


You were always with me

by Slsheeba567



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But also, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Honestly this is so cheesy I'm sorry lmao, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Dean, Smart Castiel, Smart Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: Prompt: "Two people who hate each other IRL are unaware that they are best friends online."





	

"Hello Dean"

 

Dean exhaled an excited breath as the message popped up on his screen. He couldn’t wait to tell Cas about how he finally got the job working at Singer’s garage. It had been 2 weeks since he sent in the application, but all of the waiting finally paid off in the end.

"Guess what?" He typed quickly, eager to spill the news to his best friend.

Well, Dean guessed that was what Cas meant to him. They had never met outside of the internet, but it wasn’t like his real life was swimming with party invitations or friend requests. Still, he wouldn’t be lying if he admitted that he had developed a slight crush on the other boy.

Dean shook his head exasperatedly. He didn’t even know what the guy looked like, and he was already smitten. “Stupid.” He grumbled to himself.

"What?" Cas finally typed back. Dean guessed he probably got up to get something.

"I got the job!!"

"That’s great! I’m so happy for you Dean. I knew you could do it ;)"

Dean could feel a hot flush spreading over his face, probably making his freckles stand out. It was amazing how Cas could make him blush when they weren’t even in the same room together.

They talked about the rest of their day, although nothing else eventful happened. Cas told him how he finally managed to finish “The Art of War” which he had been slowly working on for a solid 7 months. Dean, of course, was impressed. While what bonded both of them initially was their love for comic books and video games, he had to admit, Cas was definitely more book smart than him. Dean was more street smart, and knew more hobbies, like how to hunt and fish. He wouldn’t be lying if he said he was a little envious for Cas’s ability to study for hours on end without boredom. He could never do that. Still, despite that small twinge inside of him that he was working on, he couldn’t deny he felt happy for his friend.  
After about an hour of talking, they both said goodnight and logged off at 11:00. Dean brushed his teeth thoroughly and hopped into bed. He had to get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow would be a big day.

 

 

SLAM

Dean sharply turned his head at his locker neighbor, who was currently glaring at the metal box with the fury of a thousand suns.

“Jesus Novak, what did the poor locker ever do to you?”

“Shut the hell up Dean. I don’t have time for your shit today.”

“Ooh, somebody not get their Wheaties this morning?”

Castiel simply brushed past him irritably, striding into their next class together before the bell rang.

Dean didn’t know exactly what the other boys’ problem was today, but judging by the dark circles under his eyes, he guessed Castiel didn’t sleep so good last night.

Damn shame too. Today was the day they had to present their hand-written poem in front of the entire 11th grade English class. 

After grabbing his books from his locker, Dean trailed into the class, plopping down in his seat and taking out his poem.

As he went over it for the millionth time, he felt a small twinge of anxiety in his chest. Even though he had rehearsed this poem so much he could probably still recite it when he was 80, it didn’t help the fact that he was about to bare his soul to the class.

Trying to calm himself, Dean looked around the room at his classmates. Jo and Charlie were flirting-as usual, Lilith was laughing at something Alastair said, and then there was Castiel.

Castiel who looked like he was about to be sick.

Even though he and Castiel had hated each other ever since 4th grade, Dean couldn’t help but feel sympathetic for the guy. It was hard enough speaking in front of the class at all, but doing it on a poor night’s sleep? No wonder the guy looked like he was about to puke his guts out.

Their teacher, Mr Crowley, suddenly slammed his hands down on his polished wooden desk with frustration. “All right, everyone shut their bloody traps! It’s time to present your poems.”

Bela was the first to present her poem, and unsurprisingly it was about money. The class laughed as she reminisced about “the gorgeous green of it all,” and Crowley, once again, told them to be quiet.

Victor was next, talking about his dream to be a detective, and Dean had to admit, it was pretty impressive. He bet Victor would get at least a B. It wasn’t his fault this class was fucking hard.

Student by student went by until it was his turn, and Dean shakily stood up, walking to the front of the class.

As he gripped the paper tight, trying not to shake, Dean suddenly thought about Sam. Sam, who was probably in his gym class right now at Hamilton Middle School. Who coached him line by line yesterday into memorizing his poem. Who would be silently cheering him on right now if he was here.

Taking a deep breath, Dean recited his poem, making sure not to go too fast or slow. He made sure not to look at any of his classmates until it was over, instead focusing his eyes on a spot at the back of the room.

When it was done, he dared to finally look at his classmates who were uncharacteristically silent. They all looked surprised, so he guessed he wasn’t completely terrible.

Crowley broke the silence, awkwardly clearing his throat, and said, “Well done, Winchester. Novak, you’re next.”

It wasn’t until he sat back down in his seat that Charlie got his attention, whispering “That was amazing, Dean! I didn’t know you were so good at poetry.”

Dean shook his head, a light blush coming over his face, “What? I like to read sometimes.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud crash at the front of the room.

Castiel was lying on the floor, his paper fluttering towards the ground.

The class broke into a rushed panic of people rushing to Castiel’s side, some yelling, others sitting in shock. Crowley quickly called the nurse and ushered everyone back into their seats.

The nurse came and wheeled Castiel down to the office, Crowley telling Dean to go with Castiel to the nurse to make sure he was alright.

A little while later after Castiel was placed on a cot, Dean sitting by his side, the other boy woke up, eyelashes fluttering in confusion.

“Mmph-what-what happened?” Castiel groaned, bringing a hand to his head.

“You passed out. From fear or lack of sleep, I don’t know. The nurse wants me to drive you home. Both of your parents are stuck at work.”

Castiel groaned once again, and Dean felt bad for the guy. He couldn’t imagine how embarrassed he’d feel if he passed out in front of their English class.

“So what? You, Dean Winchester, offered valiantly to stay by my side while they presumably wheeled me down here? You don’t even like me.”

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but the words died in his mouth. Castiel was right, for as long as both of them could remember they were constantly competing for top of the class. Maybe they could have been friends, but their lives just weren’t like that. He still didn’t know what caused the rift between them, or why they disliked each other so much. He wasn’t even sure who started it. That was just the way it was.

After signing out at the front office, Castiel awkwardly trailed behind Dean as he walked to his car.

“Ah, so this is your car. Should have known.”

Dean furrowed his brow. “What’s wrong with my car, dude?”

“Nothing. It just suits you, that’s all.”

Not knowing what to say, Dean opened the door, gesturing for Castiel to get in the passenger seat.

The drive to Castiel’s house was dead silent, and by the time he reached the quaint red-brick building, the two boys sat there uncomfortably.

“Well……thanks for the ride.” Castiel said, grabbing his bag and exiting the impala.

“Wait,” Dean said, grabbing Castiel’s arm, stopping him.

“What?” Castiel asked, sounding annoyed.

“Your parents aren’t going to be home for a while, right? I don’t like the idea of you being alone after you fainted man, no matter how much we don’t get along.”

Castiel creased his eyebrows in thought, and seemed to come to a conclusion. “You’re right. I don’t feel comfortable being alone either. As much as it pains me to ask this, Dean, would you like to come inside?”

Dean’s grinned smugly and said, “I would love to, sunshine.”

 

 

The interior of Castiel’s house wasn’t much different from the exterior. Everything was so polished and clean, Dean was almost tempted not to go in for fear of ruining something. Books upon books were practically spilling out of the grand bookcase, and a small tabby cat uncurled from where it was napping on the fine leather couch.

“That’s Tina. I adopted her about a year ago from the shelter.” Castiel said, grabbing some juice from the fridge and offering one for Dean.

Dean wrinkled his nose and took a step back from the harmless creature. “Sorry man, I don’t like cats.”

“Yeah, well, if it’s any consolation, I’m sure they don’t like you either.” Castiel retorted, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

Dean gave a good natured chuckle and said, “Man, you really hate me, don’t you?”

Castiel rolled his eyes so far back in his head, Dean was almost afraid his face would get stuck that way. “Give me a break. I don’t hate you.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Dean said, taking a swig of his juice. It was pomegranate flavored, and surprisingly good. He should’ve known Castiel would be one of those health freaks. Stupid, pretentious jerk.

“You know, I’m curious,” Dean said, lifting out his arms in an “I give up already gesture.” “Just tell me, what the hell did I ever to you to make you dislike me so much ever since we were 8 years old? Did I steal your G.I. Joe action figure, and this is just some petty grudge you’ve been holding for years?”

Castiel put down his drink and stared intently at Dean with an “are you fucking kidding me” look on his face. “You really have no idea what this is about, do you?”

Dean shook his head, “No clue.”

“Fine. It was 4th grade. Middle of the year. The week before Thanksgiving break, to be exact. You were 8, and I was 9. I was new that year. You made me feel so welcome. Like I really belonged. You were pretty popular back then, I remember. It made me feel like I was special. Dean Winchester, who could be friends with anyone, chose to hang out with me, dorky, clueless, Castiel. Dean Winchester, who every girl had a crush on, with his smile that could light up a room, and green eyes that could make the grass look like mulch in comparison. You were special, so I was special. That was the way it worked. We hung out practically every day. I remember I would sit alone at lunch, and you would immediately come over with your Power Rangers lunchbox instead of sitting with your much cooler friends. It felt amazing. Suddenly it didn’t matter if I was an uncool loser. Because I had you.”

Castiel took a deep gulp of his drink, as if to brace himself for the next part.

“I was young. You were young. It wasn’t either of our faults. I realize that now. But I had a sudden realization one day. I was just like those girls who would giggle and blush every time you so much as looked at them. Who would ask for your eraser just to brush hands with you, even though they already had their own. I had, much to my initial shock, fallen for the only friend I’d ever had. Surely, you must have known. I wasn’t exactly subtle. Suddenly everything fell into place in my head. You were only my friend because you felt pity for me. And now I had royally screwed everything up, because I had foolishly developed puppy love for you. I was so angry with myself. And I couldn’t stand the fact that one day you might drift apart from me, slowly, but painfully. So that Wednesday, November 18th, I decided to end our friendship. I stopped talking to you. I stopped sitting with you at lunch. You tried to talk to me, but I just ignored you. It one of the hardest things I’ve ever done. And then we went on break. Thanksgiving was miserable that year, my parents kept asking what was wrong. When we went back to school, you tried some more to talk to me. But I was persistent. You eventually gave up, and went back to hanging out with your other friends. Middle school came, every time you tried to talk to me I shot you down. I was so cruel. I’m sorry. So, you see, it was never your fault. It was mine. I was so scared of being rejected and cut off, that I ruined everything all by myself.”

Dean just sat and stared in shock. He couldn’t believe it. Castiel……liked him once? Not only that, had a crush on him? He felt like slapping himself. How could he have been so blind?

“Do you still…..?” The unasked question hung in the air as Dean shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

Castiel looked away from him, refusing to meet the other boy’s eyes, choosing to focus on his neighbor’s nondescript house instead. “Yes.”

The answer was barely a whisper, but it knocked the breath out of Dean.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours, as eventually Castiel was the one to break the silence. “So…. You never once suspected it?”

“Never. All these years, I thought you hated me for no goddamn reason.”

Castiel shook his head. “I could never hate you.”

Dean felt his heart thumping in his chest at the admission, and his throat felt like it was as dry as sandpaper. Could it be that he had feelings for Castiel too? He would be lying if he said he hadn’t ever thought of Castiel in that way. The guy was insanely attractive. But what about Cas? Did he have a crush on both of them? Fuck, everything felt so confusing now. He suddenly needed a nap.

“Do you feel the same?” Castiel’s eyes were shining, and full of hope.

“I don’t know. God, Castiel, this is all just so surreal.”

Dean was almost afraid to look at Castiel’s face, and what he saw hurt his heart. Castiel simply nodded and looked at the floor, obviously trying not to cry.

“I just….also have feelings for this other person. What I feel for you now, if we’re being honest, is a little confused. I just found out all of this information, and I need time to process it.”

Castiel nodded some more, and sighed deeply. “I understand. If you don’t mind me asking, who do you like? Do they go to our school?”

Now that Dean thought about it, he had never asked where Cas lived. Not once. For all he knew, Cas could go to his school. Weird how they both knew all sorts of personal shit about each other, but not where the other lived.

“I actually don’t know. It’s a guy. His name is Cas. We only ever talk over the internet, but it-“ Dean stopped to chuckle. “I’ve actually fallen for the guy. He’s smart, and he’s amazing, and so nice. I don’t know what I’d do without him. He’s my best friend. I’ve never even seen his face before, but I just know what I feel.”

He stopped his rant as soon as he saw the look on Castiel’s face. He looked like he just saw a ghost, mouth hanging open, suddenly standing up.

“If this is what I think it is, then we are both fucking idiots.”

Dean was utterly lost as Castiel left the room, and came back a moment later with his laptop.

Sitting beside Dean, he pulled up a website, one that Dean was far too familiar with.

He looked at Cas, the pieces starting to come along in his head, fitting together like a puzzle.

“You don’t think…..?” The question hung unanswered in the air as Castiel logged onto his account.

The 3 seconds it took to log on, was the longest 3 seconds of Dean’s life.

But there it was in all of its glory, Cas’s account, with Dean’s own account listed under “favorites.”

Dean’s mouth barely managed to get the words out as he pointed to his grey icon on the screen. “That’s me.”

They stared at each for what felt like centuries.

“It was you.” Cas broke the silence first, touching a hand to Dean’s face. It felt like heaven.

“It was always you.” Dean finished, realization creeping in like the way a sun rises every morning. A grin made its way onto his face.

“Dean.” Cas smiled now too, thumb gently stroking his cheek.

Kissing Cas felt like everything Dean ever wanted. It was soft, and pure, and felt like something completely new. Sure, he had hooked up with girls and guys before. But none of that compared to what kissing Cas felt like.

It felt like the joy of opening presents on Christmas. The awe of seeing snow for the first time. The happiness of being surrounded by your family.

It felt like love.

They eventually broke apart to breathe, but went back in as soon as oxygen hit their lungs.

Dean laid back on the couch as Cas loomed over him, his mouth wet and perfect against Dean’s. Cas gasped as Dean slipped his tongue into Cas’s mouth, humming pleasantly when he felt Cas grab the back of Dean’s neck, bringing him impossibly closer, and tangling his own tongue with Deans’. 

They made out for what felt like hours, but in reality, was probably 5 minutes, tops.

As soon as they heard the door opening, they sprang apart, hurriedly righting themselves as Cas’s parents walked into the living room.

“Oh! We didn’t realize you brought a friend home today, sweetie. What’s your name?” Cas’s mother asked him, smiling brightly.

“Dean.” Dean responded, hoping his voice didn’t sound too wrecked.

“Well Dean, it’s very nice to meet you. You’re welcome to stay for dinner if you’d like.”

Dean smiled back, “I would love that. I just have to text my mom that I’ll be coming home late.”

As Cas’s parents retired into their studys, Dean turned to Cas with a happy expression. “They seem nice.”

Cas sighed and leaned his head on Dean’s firm shoulder. “They are. I think they’re just happy to see I have a real, actual friend. All I ever do is study, read, and go on my computer. I think they’re secretly worried I’m becoming a robot.”

Dean laughed, the sound of it ringing through the air. “I don’t think robots can do this.” He said, swooping in for another kiss.

Cas broke apart from the kiss, rolling his eyes, a faint blush spreading on his face. “Smooth, Winchester.”

“The smoothest.” Dean responded, winking at Cas.

Dinner was great, and he really hoped Cas’s parents weren’t noticing the game of footsie under the table. The last thing he needed was for Cas’s parents to hate him.

They retreated up into Cas’s room soon after, and Dean wasn’t surprised to see that it, much like the rest of the house, was perfectly cleanly. He was starting to think Cas’s parents had hired a maid, judging by how nice the house was.

“So,” Dean started sitting down on Cas’s’ bed.

“So,” Cas responded sitting down next to Dean.

“I just still can’t believe it.” Dean laughed, dragging a hand down his face.

“We never truly stopped being friends.” Cas said, smacking a hand on his knee.

“So……did you ever actually read the entire damn ‘Art of War’ book? It’s bigger than me probably.” Dean said.

Cas proved his point by getting up from his bed, and fishing the book out from his huge bookcase. Handing it to Dean, he smirked saying, “Here it is.”

“Jesus, dude. You know, I’m far from dumb, but compared to you I feel like an idiot.” Dean laughed again.

Cas creased his brow and said, “That’s not true. You’re one of the smartest people I’ve ever met. Maybe you can’t see it, but it’s true. There’s a reason we were always neck in neck in class ratings.”

Dean scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he looked around the room. “This going to make me sound really petty, but I’ve always been kind of jealous how everything always seemed so easy for you. Acing tests, reading books the size of the bible, always staying at the top of the class. You’re amazing, and it’s like you don’t even try. Meanwhile, I nearly kill myself trying to keep up with you.”

Dean looked up to see Cas laughing, muttering “Unbelievable” under his breath.

“What?” Dean asked curiously.

“It’s the opposite for me. I’m slightly jealous of you too. The way that you have a life outside of school. How you manage to balance it. The reason I’m always so invested in my schoolwork is because I have no idea what the hell else I’m good at.”

“So what you’re saying is that we’re both dumbasses.” Dean said, chuckling.

“I prefer the term clueless. Less dumb, less ass.”

Dean went in for another kiss, gently cupping Cas’s face as he kissed him breathless.

This time, Dean was on top, as Cas laid underneath him on the bed.

“Are you staying over tonight?” Cas asked, breaking the kiss and looking up at Dean with hopeful eyes.

“I think I will.” Dean said, fishing out his phone from where it was nestled in the pocket of his jeans, and shooting off a quick text to his mom, letting her know he was spending the night at a friend’s house.

She replied back with a loving, “Okay. Have fun sweetie ”

“Staying over, is a go.” Dean said pulling Cas back in for another kiss, this one slower and more passionate.

They made out again, this time longer and without interruption. After that, they watched TV, Dean holding Cas from behind and kissing his softly at the top of his head from time to time.

It was 11:36 when they noticed the time, both of them sleepy from the day’s activities, and ready for bed.

Dean shed his jacket, and kicked off his shoes, and he waited for Cas to finish changing into his pajamas from the bathroom.

Cas came out and plopped back into bed, and Dean’s waiting arms who encircled him warmly and tenderly.

As he turned out the light, Cas asked, “Dean?”

“Mmhm?” Dean responded, hugging Cas tighter.

“What would you be doing right now if you were at your house?”

“Probably brushing my teeth, and telling my best friend I’m going to bed.” Cas could feel Dean smile against his neck.

“Goodnight Dean.”

“Goodnight Cas.”


End file.
